Don't Cry Daddy
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Song fic, based off of Elvis Presley's "Don't Cry Daddy". Shawn and Juliet had a happy family. Two lovely boys, and more planned, but that all changed when Juliet perished in a freak accident. Now, Shawn's 5 year old son, Henry, comforts him as he weeps about Juliet. One shot. Tearjerker! I don't own Psych, or "Don't Cry Daddy". Enjoy, with a tissue close by.


**AN: I came across this old elvis tune today, and it brought me to tears. I knew that I had to share it with you. This song is COMPLETELY inspired and based off of the Elvis tune: Don't Cry Daddy. I tried to put the lyrics in, as they go along with the story...but let's just say...that didn't go very well... So, if you want to, and I STRONGLY suggest you do, look up the song, and listen before, or as you read! (since all lyrics have been removed, except for slight mentions of "don't cry daddy" no real quotes). Yes, it's quite sad, but it will prove to be a good story. Warning: Character death, and deep sorrow. Tearjerker.**

Shawn POV

Seven years ago, I had completely lost myself in love for Juliet…On her birthday, I fixed a nice, romantic dinner at our apartment, and I asked her simply, "Marry me Juliet." She agreed, and by that time next year, we were pregnant. Juliet gave birth to little Henry Gus Spencer on Valentines Day. It was so sweet. I couldn't believe how well we worked together as a married couple, as a team, and as parents. And we still kept up the work at the SBPD. Just sometimes the bigger Henry and Gus had to take care of him.

Like me, he gets into mischief all the time. He loves food, and pineapples, and he even loves Gus's beloved Blueberry. I guess that goes with "gus". When Jules would work late, I'd make him a microwave pizza and then we'd play horsey, and he'd climb on my back and I'd run around in the big yard of our new home. We'd giggle and fall into the grass laughing. He looks just like Jules…it's so nice to look at him and see her smiling back at me. Of course he has my smile, and hair, but everything else is hers…

Then, two years ago, we decided that one little rascal wasn't enough for us. We were going to have a whole bunch of little kids to play with. So, last year, we had Thomas Carl Spencer. Yeah…we let Lassie in on the "my kid is named after you" road. He deserved it. Lassie really loves that little guy. We always call him Tommy. We were going to name the next one Victoria, sort of after the Chief, but we changed that after remembering about Lassie's ex….so we decided to try for a girl, named Karen. But, now..there's not going to be a Karen…or a Shawn Jr….or a mini Jules…or a little Woody…although Jules would never let me name our child after him….

Well…our plans changed last week….when Jules went marketing, and I stayed home, playing horsey with both boys. Henry loves it as much as ever, and Tommy loves it too. Henry takes good care of Tommy. He always holds onto him as I buck around and jostle them. Well..anyway..Juliet went to the store, but she never got there….

At 5 that night, I got a call from Lassie. I knew something was wrong when I heard the quiver of his voice as he told me to "get down to the highway, NOW!" I left the boys at Gus's place, and went to meet Lassie. Now I wish I never had. When I got there, there were emergency vehicles everywhere. I could see that there had been a huge wreck, and I could see many crying families, and body bags…filled….Then I saw Lassie, who's face was red and stained with tears…I knew, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. I asked him what was the matter, and then I saw behind him. Smashed into the front of a HUGE cemi, was a car I knew too well. It was Juliet's green beetle. My tears choked up my throat. "no!" I cried. I stumbled to the ground, closing my eyes, but my darn memory wouldn't let me forget. I opened them again to see the tatters of the car. It was crushed, there was no way anyone could have survived that crash.

Then, I saw Woody. He was walking along side of a gurney that held a black body bag. But the shape was farmiliar. He stopped by me, and patted my back. "I'm so sorry chum…" He wiped a tear from his own eye.

"is that…."

He nodded. I unzipped the body bag to find my beloved wife. She was a little bloody, but I could tell that it was still my beautiful, wonderful, Juliet. I thought maybe if I killed myself right then and there she'd wake up, just like in the play, but I knew she was gone for good. I kissed her cold lips and let my tears moisten her hair. I was pulled away, and she was gone.

I'll never forget the look on the boys' faces when I told them. I sat them down. Henry on the couch, and Tommy lying nearby in his crib. I knelt in front of them and told them that "Mommy isn't coming home…"

Henry understood, bless his sweet little heart. He was only 5, but he was very bright. Me and Jules had told him about our jobs, and he knew that sometimes cops don't always make it back. His face quivered at the sight of my tears, but he hugged me and said that we'd be ok, like I was the one who needed a mom…..

I looked at Tommy, and I could have sworn that I'd seen a tear in his big, baby eyes.

Over the past week, I've seen Henry cry, but whenever I cry, he's always there to comfort me. I know it hurts him to see me cry, but I can't help it, I miss her so much. Jules would be proud of him, when he comforts me, like she used to do. He rubs his sweet little hand in my hair and whispers to me_,_ "Don't Cry Daddy! Daddy Please Don't Cry! You've still got me and Tommy! We'll be fine by ourselves. We all love Mommy, but now we gotta keep going! So, Daddy, don't cry! You'll make me start! And i don't like crying! So, daddy, please don't cry! We'll be ok, daddy! Just, daddy, daddy, please don't cry!" _  
_

End.


End file.
